


Sick Day

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askFirst request would have to be Merlin taking care of sick!Reader cause with this weather change, I'm pretty sure death is coming for me!





	Sick Day

You felt like death. Looked like it too. You had had this cold for a little under a week now and had missed several day of work. And there were no signs of you getting better. But it was the weekend and Merlin was home with you. He had been worried about you the entire time. Honestly the man was a mother hen when I came to you getting sick or hurt.  
“Do ya need anymore tea love?” He asked as you sipped the last of the cup that you had in your hands.  
“No but I think I would like to watch some shows if you don’t mind.” You said through your stuffy nose, making the request sound even more pitiful that you usually would say it.  
Merlin nods and puts his book down on the coffee table in front of the couch the two of you were sitting on. He reached for the remote that was right next to where he placed his book. “Of course I don’t mind, anything for you. Even when your not sick.”  
He sadly separates himself from his spot of cuddling right next to you to operate the tv. “So do you want to watch a movie or a show?” He asked flipping through the options when you suddenly jerked to attention as one passed.  
“The new season of Voltron is out?” You yelled. This sent you into a coughing fit. Merlin swooped in closer to you and started to rub you back, trying to soothe the coughing. Once you stopped everything was quiet for a moment. After a while you shakily said, “Maybe another cup of tea wouldn’t hurt.”  
Merlin kissed you on the forehead and strokes your hair. “I’ll be right back love.”


End file.
